The Object Is A Hungry Wolf
Jamie joins Runner 5 on a mission to plant transponders in order to triangulate Archie's position and save her from Van Ark. Cast *Jamie Skeet *Archie Jensen *Sam Yao *Janine De Luca *Paula Cohen *Professor Van Ark Plot Get Her Back Jamie is joining you as you plant transponders to locate Archie. It's Her You tune in to hear Archie being interrogated by Van Ark. He has sent for another scientist with whom to discuss her options. She is greeted by Paula. Maxine... You hear Paula attempt to justify her actions. Archie does not condone Paula's behaviour, since Maxine is doing same work without collaboration with Van Ark. Send For The Doctor You hear the tail end of a conversation between Archie and Paula about working on a cure together in order to be kept alive. Head In The Clouds Zoms have brought down the first transponder. Jamie suggests you hurry, since it's only a matter of time till Archie gets herself into even more trouble. Forceful Methods You hear Archie refuse to cooperate with Van Ark. Unfortunately he does not take too kindly to this resolution. Transcript JANINE DE LUCA: Is Runner Five ready? SAM YAO: Pretty sure Runner Five was born ready. JANINE DE LUCA: And we’ve changed the frequencies on our radio transmissions? SAM YAO: Yeah. We think that’s how Van Ark got the drop on us, right? Listening in, even though we thought it was all secure? JANINE DE LUCA: Seems likely. Runner Eight suggested we might have a spy in our midst. SAM YAO: That can’t - no, we can’t - JANINE DE LUCA: We can’t rule it out! But we don’t have time to do anything about it now. Who else are we sending out? SAM YAO: Oh, yeah. Well, we thought we might need some special skills on this one, so - JAMIE SKEET: Do not try any bleeding banter on me, alright? SAM YAO: Yeah, we uh – Jamie, you know Runner Five? Person least likely to banter with you for three counties? And Jamie, you’ll um, uh, be known as Runner Ten for the duration. JAMIE SKEET: Runner Ten? SAM YAO: Listen, the last Runner Ten was the bravest, most amazing – he killed over three hundred zoms, okay? It’s a good omen, if you believe in omens. JAMIE SKEET: I believe in getting Archie back. That’s what I believe in. That’s the only reason I’m here, mate. SAM YAO: Okay. So, raise the gates! siren, gates raising Covering fire. gunshots And run! We’re heading towards Archie’s last known position with several, uh, transponders? Is that right? JANINE DE LUCA: Something like that. New Canton offered to send their runners out with tracking devices or microphones or both embedded in their clothing. Very clever idea. If only we had the tech to do it ourselves. If you position the signal trackers I’m sending you out with far enough apart, you should be able to pick up a signal from her, allowing us to triangulate her position. JAMIE SKEET: And excuse me for asking the obvious, but – why ain’t New Canton doing this theirselves? She’s their girl, ain’t she? JANINE DE LUCA: We agreed with New Canton that we would send a tiny party. Just the two of you. It’s the best way to - JAMIE SKEET: Best way to what? Save resources? JANINE DE LUCA: Best way to keep her alive, Mister Skeet. Van Ark is after us. A tiny group is less likely to attract his attention, which might cause him to act rashly. And you, Mister Skeet, can carry her home, if Van Ark has harmed her. SAM YAO: You heard the lady. Fast as you can, guys. Fast as you can. tracker beeps SAM YAO: Okay, that’s good. First beacon down. Uh, in. Placed. Are they, um… are they actually beacons, Janine? JANINE DE LUCA: Not in any conceivable sense, no, Mister Yao. SAM YAO: Oh, right. Anyway, first one’s in. Nicely concealed by that wooded area. Good thinking, Jamie. JAMIE SKEET: I don’t need any encouragement, alright? I’m saving Archie, not waiting for you to tell me I’ve been a good boy. SAM YAO: Uh… right. Uh, yeah. Okay, I see what you mean. It’s just, I don’t usually, you know, uh, well, sit here in silence. I think it might, um… JANINE DE LUCA: We’re picking something up from that receiver you put down. It’s… it could be a little distressing. Would you like to hear it, Mister Skeet? JAMIE SKEET: I’m a big boy, I can handle it. static ARCHIE JENSEN: I am not going to tell you anything. We all know you are a bad, bad man. PROFESSOR VAN ARK: I thought you might be a bit more broad-minded. ARCHIE JENSEN: You sent zombies to kill us! PROFESSOR VAN ARK: I thought it might help you to talk things through with another scientist. You might start to see that you have some good options here. opens PAULA COHEN: Hello Archie. tracker beeps SAM YAO: There are some fast zoms away off in the east. No threat, yet. And uh, without wanting to be in any way encouraging or like, patronize you by telling you stuff – second marker in place. We’ve got a stronger signal. JANINE DE LUCA: Still not a marker, Mister Yao. JAMIE SKEET: It’s good that we can hear her. Means she’s not dead yet. static PAULA COHEN: Look, I just… I… I want to explain why I’m here. ARCHIE JENSEN: Is it because you’re a bad person, too? Yes, I think that’s what it must be. There’s so many people now I never knew were bad before. You learn so many things in an apocalypse. It’s like seeing all the answers in the back of the maths book. Here is a list of people who are bad. PAULA COHEN: It’s not… it’s just not that simple, okay? I just want to tell you how it happened. And then you can decide for yourself whether I’m bad or not. ARCHIE JENSEN: Tell me. PAULA COHEN: At the start, I thought I was doing something good. We were all working together, trying to work out a cure or a vaccine for the zombie plague. ARCHIE JENSEN: That is a good thing to do. PAULA COHEN: Van Ark has the most knowledge of anyone I’ve ever met about the virus, its mutations. We can learn so much from him! I don’t say he’s not a bad person – he is. He’s a bad, bad person. When I tried to leave, he deliberately infected me because he knows that only his serum can keep an infected person from going gray. ARCHIE JENSEN: You see? I told you he was a bad man! PAULA COHEN: Listen, this is the place where you can find out how the virus really works. I’ve learned so much here. And I really think I – I really think we can save the human race. ARCHIE JENSEN: You sound like that Doctor Myers at Abel Township. I think she is maybe a good person. She also wants to save people. But she does not work with any bad zombie-controlling man to do it! PAULA COHEN: Doctor… Doctor Myers? ARCHIE JENSEN: First name… first name, um… Monica? Mildred? Ah, Maxine! PAULA COHEN: Maxie! PAULA COHEN: So, you know Maxine’s definitely alive? Definitely? ARCHIE JENSEN: Oh yes. Well, I saw her this morning, so she was definitely alive then. She was eating an apple. PAULA COHEN: We have to – listen, I have to stay alive until I can – you have someone you love, right? Someone who’s waiting for you? You want the same thing I do – to stay alive until - off by static SAM YAO: Runner Five, Runner Ten, fast zombies are closing on your position. We don’t think Van Ark knows you’re here. JANINE DE LUCA: They’re not moving in formation like those zoms he’s controlling move. Probably just left in the area to patrol. SAM YAO: Watch yourselves. Head west. Just one more transmitter to go down, and we’ll be able to pinpoint Archie’s position. JANINE DE LUCA: Not transmitters! SAM YAO: Signal’s gone a bit intermittent. JANINE DE LUCA: It’s never likely to be perfect. We don’t know how long we’ll hear them for. Have you sent for the doctor? SAM YAO: I don’t know if… If it were me, I don’t know if I’d want to. JANINE DE LUCA: It’s not your choice. You have to tell her. ARCHIE JENSEN: I understand what you mean. Use Professor Van Ark’s equipment to work on a cure together? And he’ll keep us alive, because he’ll think we’re helping him! PAULA COHEN: Well, I think it’s a bit more complicated than that - SAM YAO: Zombies, three o'clock. Faster, guys, run! SAM YAO: Bad news, guys. We think the zoms have brought down the first… oh, uh, tent peg electronic thingummy you put in. JANINE DE LUCA: We’ve lost signal from it, anyway. SAM YAO: We need you to head northeast. Just keep going. Place another one. JAMIE SKEET: Ain’t the fast zombies to the east? SAM YAO: Uh, yeah. So, uh - JANINE DE LUCA: Doctor Myers has equipped you with mister sprays containing her serum formulation. Use it sparingly – every ounce is a day’s work to prepare. JAMIE SKEET: Got it. Come on, Runner Five. You and me. Archie’s not going to keep up playing nice forever. Girl ain’t got a careful bone in her body, stupid cow. Head in the bloody clouds. It was only a matter of time until we had to rescue her. Let’s go. JAMIE SKEET: Putting a new transceiver here. Janine? JANINE DE LUCA: That’s good, Mister Skeet. Knock it well into the ground there, and we should start to pick up - beeps SAM YAO: Oh, just a sec! Another fast zom pack on the horizon. Very fast. JANINE DE LUCA: We’re triangulating position now. ARCHIE JENSEN: I don’t care! I know you’ve got good equipment here, and I miss my crystallography lab, and I definitely would like to see Jamie again – that would be nice – but no more Van Ark. He’s more like Man Dark! Although that would work better if the names were the other way around, and I mean, dark isn’t a good description because he is actually quite pale-looking – not like my old boyfriend Rufus, the one - off by static SAM YAO: Oh, they’re closing in on you guys! Another fifteen. You’ve got to get out of there! VAN ARK: What a pity you won’t listen to reason. I’m afraid we’re going to have to use more… forceful methods. We do have to find out what Abel and New Canton know. You, my dear, are merely collateral damage.Category:Mission Category:Season Two